NaLu, from the beginning
by JenaMarieDragneel
Summary: a version of fairy tail that is more revolved around NaLu.


GRRRR! my computer just died and now I have to rewrite the WHOLE STORY! GRRRRR

ok so I'm going to change some things in the story so it is not EXACTLY like the first episode but the other chapters will not be based off of the episodes at all :)

ok this is my first, second now:(, time doing a fanfic so don't criticize too much but I would like tips!

disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail

~ENJOY~

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Really?! Your telling me that this the ONLY magic shop in town?!" I said to the old man behind the counter.

"I'm afraid so miss, this shop is mostly for the passing wizards" he said

"Damn, so I came here for nothing.." I thought out loud, I didn't expect him to hear me but..

"oh, don't say that, we have a lot of things here that are popular with young ladies like yourself! Like this Color Magic, it lets you change the color of your clothes! Yellow!"

"I already have that, I was looking for some Gate Keys..." again not expecting him to hear me but he has amazing hearing!

"Gate Keys, huh kind of a unusual request but I think I might have one called, let me see..."

"YOU HAVE ONE?! WHICH ONE WHICH ONE WHICH ONE?!" I think the whole town could hear me but I don't care. I just want any gate key he has!

"ummmmm..." I think he was purposely taking his time so I had to wait. "Little Doggy."

I almost fainted, "I've been looking for one of those for sooo long! How much is it?"

"7,000 jewel" (A/N yes I purposely changed the price)

"REALY?! I'll take it!" I slammed the money on the table, grabbed the key and charged for the door to go home with a grin on my face.

*5 mins later*

I just got finished getting the key on my key ring, which has my other 6 keys on it, when I hear some girls squealing so I decided to listen in on there conversation.

"Is he really here?"

"yeah, my sis told me THE Salamander would be on Pasadena Avenue!"

"Omg we just HAVE to see him!"

_Salamander? As in THE Salamander from Fairy Tail and uses fire magic?! He's really in this town? well let's go see! _I ran as fast as possible to see Salamander.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Happy, are you sure that Igneel will be here?" I asked my blue talking cat

"well that is what Charlie said" he said then I heard some girls talking and squealing at the same time

"Is he really here?"

"yeah, my sis told me THE Salamander would be on Pasadena Avenue!"

"Omg we just HAVE to see him!"

"SALAMANDER?!" we said to each other and started to run as fast as our feet could carry us to this 'Pasadena Avenue'

**Lucy P.O.V**

if it wasn't for me being so distracted by running and not toppling over people on my way, I might've seen the pink and blue blur that was coming from the left of me.

**CRASH!**

"OW! sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going so I didn't see you ."I said, with my eyes still closed from the impact.

"Oh no sorry it was my fault I was kind of in a hurry and I wasn't looking either" I heard a males voice which I did not expect so I opened my eyes to see a guy about my age with a vest with a jacket on top which exposed his toned abs, some loose white shorts, some sandals, and a backpack that was FILLED with something. Along with a cat that was standing on his hind legs and was, _blue? _oh and the guys hair was an unusual shade of pink.

"ummmmm... Are you guys travelers?"

"Aye!" the cat said which made me jump

"y-you can t-talk?!"

"Yes, this is my cat, Happy, and I'm Natsu!" he said with a wide grin on his face

"Oh I'm Lucy!" I said returning the grin and holding out my hand, he took it and we shook hands, then I hesitantly held my hand out to the cat, and sure enough, he took it. "So, where were you guys going in such a hurry?" I asked standing up and giving him my hand to help him up he took it and I pulled him up, then I noticed how warm his hand was which was weird.

"We were going to see the Salamander that we heard someone talking about" he stated

"Really? Me too!"

"Ok then wanna race?"

"Natsu, do you have to make _everything _a competition?" Happy asked sarcastically

"well then_ everything_ can be fun!" he said giving the same grin as before.

I started to giggle as they bickered and softly said "sure" with my small smile.

"Huh?"he said

"I said~ that I accept your challenge! I'll race you!"

"Ok!" he said with the grin that was starting to grow on me.

"*sigh fine"said Happy. Suddenly wings showed on his back and he started to fly higher in the sky. I fell on my butt which made Natsu look at me weirdly then he started to laugh. I just sat there with my eyes wide shocked at how the cat can fly.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that I can fly :D" said the cat that was now in front of my face with Natsu still laughing.

"O-Oh ok. Are we still going to race?"

"Hell yeah!" he said suddenly standing wiping tears from his eyes

"ok now lets set some rules: 1st:no hurting the other competitor in any way." we both nodded in agreement at the flying cat. "2nd: no distracting the person from the race,and finally 3rd, most important rule, NO MAGIC"

"awwww that's not fair!" Natsu said in disappointment

"wait so your a wizard?"

"3"

"yup!" there's that grin again :D

"me too!" I said pointing at my face.

"2"

"Really? What guild are you in?"

"1"

"Well I actually am no-" I was cut off by Happy

"GO!"

I started running not expecting Natsu to leave at the same time as me,but sure enough we are next to each other continuing our conversation.

"As I was saying I'm actually not in a guild yet but there's this one that I've always wanted to join ever since I was little"

"oh yeah? What's the name? Maybe I now of it."

but I couldn't answer because I had to dodge a few people letting him get in front a bit. I tried catching up but he was too damn fast. I looked up a bit and saw happy cheering Natsu on. "HEY! Your the ref your not supposed to have opinions, let alone cheering him on!"

"fine, fine"

after that I slowly started to catch up to Natsu, turns out the cheering helped him a bit. But right as we were about to be neck and neck (I was a few inches away) I tripped over a rock and...

**slow motion**

I reached out to the only thing I could grab but turns out it wasn't strong enough so it just came down with me.

**end slow motion**

I landed flat on my face and groaned, then, remembering I grabbed something I looked at what was in my hand and it was a scaly looking scarf. I didn't recognize it at first then I remembered that Natsu was wearing something like it. I felt a pain in my nose and my right cheek and when I touched my face my hand came into view covered in blood.

"Owwww" I groaned I took out my mirror (big mistake) and decided to look at my injuries, I had a long scratch along the right side of my face and I had a nose bleed which my nose looked a bit crooked. "oh great now my nose might be broken" I mumbled, assuming Natsu and Happy were continuing the race, I got up, still holding the scarf. I tried to start walking but noticed my knee got jacked up pretty bad too. "awwww perfect!" I said to myself as I started to limp in the direction of Pasadena Ave.

*5mins later*

"Happy keep looking I CANT LOOSE THAT SCARF!" I heard Natsu yelling only a bit ahead of me.

"I know Natsu now lets think, maybe that girl you likes has it?" I blushed so hard you'd think I was a tomato

"HUH? Who? What girl? Oh do you mean Lucy? Happy I just met her I don't like her, maybe as a friend but nothing more ok?" I was relieved but I think deep(deep, deep) down I was disappointed.

"YOU LIIIIIIIIKE HER" I blushed again

"Happy NO! NOW KEEP LOOKING!"

"Hey guys" I said, keeping the scarf behind my back(for now)

"wow lushee are you ok?" Happy asked as he flew over to me. I felt embarrassed telling them I get this hurt over me tripping so I said:

"oh its ok, I saw Natsu drop this so I got it and started running to catch up to you guys but this guy bumped into me and I fell" I said while holding out the scarf. Natsu basically froze and then charged at me and snatched the scarf forcefully from me and then hugged me. I froze not knowing what to do so I hugged him back while blushing.

"You LIIIIIIIIKE each other" I quickly pulled away from Natsu but only to lean on my injured leg and wince.

"ouch" I hissed in pain as I kneeled on the floor so I didn't have to stand.

"hey you okay?" Natsu said, finally noticing my wounds.

"oh I'm fine!" I said as I started to stand up again.

"Hey Happy do you think you can-"

"AYE!" the cat said without even letting Natsu finish his sentence

"wait what are you going to d- WOAH!" I yelled as he pick me up about half a foot from the ground. "you can carry people too?"

"Aye, I carry Natsu all the time, so compared to him your nothing!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu questioned his cat.

"nothing" he whispered.

"Oh by the way Lucy, why do you want to see Salamander?" Natsu asked me, he obviously heard the cat but ignored the weight comment.

"because I want to see if he's the famous one everyone talks about." I responded, suddenly we heard squeals and girls calling out "Salamander, we love you!"

"Salamander?!" all 3 of us said to each other. Natsu ran and Happy flew with me still in his grasp towards the sound of the girls' squeals.

Natsu was faster than Happy so he got there first and then came me and Happy, a bit higher that the other girls. I suddenly felt my heart beating faster and my face felt hot, he shot a glance at my the asked me:

"oh darling,"he started walking towards me, "what on earthland" closer, "happened to" closer, "your beautiful face" he was about half a foot away from me when suddenly Happy dropped me and I fell onto my leg and I screamed in pain.

"ow ow ow ow ow That hurt Happy!" I screamed at the air, _where did he go? _that's when I saw it, the 'Salamanders' hand, it had a ring on it, the ring had a heart inside and I knew exactly what that meant. I stood up and started limping towards my apartment when...

"W-WHAT?" I yelled as I was picked up princess style by an unknown person. "Let me go!"

"You never answered my question" oh now I know who this is, I turn to see the same grin as before on his face.

"What question?"

"What guild do you want to join?"

"oh. Ummm well ever since I was little I've always wanted to join-"

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Salamander, great just great.

"I'm hungry, I was going to go get some food" Natsu said plainly.

"then why are you taking _her_ with you?" he said pointing at me.

"I asked her a question earlier, but she never got the chance to answer so I was going to ask her again." said Natsu

"what was that question, I might ask?" he politely said

"none of your business, I might say." Natsu said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Natsu let's go I'm starving~" whined the blue flying cat.

"ok let's go!" he said as he ran off with me still in his arms. first we went to a restaurant(where I paid) and then we went to a drug store to get Band-Aids and stuff for my wounds. Once we got all my cuts and scrapes covered Natsu finally remembered his question. It was already dark and I was about to head home.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Lucy!"

"Huh?" I asked, I totally forgot about his question.

"My question, duh."

"Oh yeah, as I said before, I've always wanted to go to this guild since I was really small and it's always featured in Sorcerer Weekly and it sounds like a really fun guild where I can make lots of friends and stuff.." I don't know why but I was so embarrassed telling him but I was.

"sooooo? which guild is it? Mermaid Tail? Blue Pegasus?" Natsu Asked

"no,no the name of the guild is Fairy Tail."

"FAIRY TAIL?!" he yelled which made me jump

"yes, why do not like that guild or something?"

"no not at all, quite the opposite actually I love Fairy Tail!"

"wait does that mean? Are you part of Fairy Tail?!" I yelled pointing a finger at him. he nodded and I squealed. "How is it? is it amazing? Are there lots of powerful wizards? Is everyone nice to you?"

he put his hand up halting me, "one question a time! ok. I love Fairy Tail, in my opinion, it is amazing, there are a TON of powerful wizards, and yes almost everyone is my friend!"

"almost?" I asked him

"yeah there's this one guy named Gray that I hate, but other than that everyone is my friend!"

"even Mirajane Strauss?"

"of course! she's nice to EVERYONE!"

"awe man I wish I had friends like that." I whispered actually _hoping_ he wouldn't hear but man he has spectacular hearing!

"you could!" he said all exited like. I gasped. _was he saying what I think he was saying?_

"do you mean?"

"yeah of course!"

"eeeeeeeeeek!"

* * *

end of chapter 1

wow its now 2:45 a.m and im not even tired! well maybe 'cause it's almost x-mas in 2 days yay!


End file.
